


Unanime

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou la bande d'amis de Sabo se délecte de le voir interagir avec Kuina.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Nuit du FoF [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Unanime

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème "unamine". Je n'avais pas écrit depuis un moment sur Sabo et Kuina, il était temps de les remettre à l'honneur.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Toute la bande d’amis de Sabo était unanime ; le blond bavait littéralement devant Kuina. Sabo bavait devant la brune depuis des années, si ce n’était pas depuis toujours. Il connaissait Kuina depuis son plus jeune âge, ils n’étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s’étaient toujours suivis loin. Le genre d’amis dont on n’est pas spécialement proche et qui pourtant, et toujours là, quelque part, à partager nos meilleurs, comme nos pires moments. Sabo était cette personne pour Kuina. Et Kuina sans aucun doute cette personne pour Sabo.

Cependant, cette année, ils rentraient au lycée, les années collèges étaient terminés et les choses sérieuses commençaient. Le temps d’adaptation avait été plus compliqué pour Kuina que pour Sabo. Principalement parce que malgré une certaine timidité, Ace, son grand-frère était passé avant lui et qu’il lui était à présent impossible de passer incognito dans l’établissement. Pour Kuina, plus discrète et réservée, le changement avait été plus dur et plus contraignant, mais elle semblait avoir trouvé un certain rythme, tout du moins, Sabo l’espérait au plus profond de son cœur.

Enfin. Cela nous amenait au moment présent, à celui le plus intéressant. Toute la petite bande de Sabo discutait joyeusement autour d’un repas fait maison. L’ambiance était toujours des plus sympathiques entre eux, des rires, des exclamations et d’innocentes moqueries. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Sabo savait qu’il avait trouvé ses amis qui le suivraient tout le long de ses années lycée et pourquoi celles qu’il passerait à l’université.

Kuina avait fait son entrée quelques secondes plus tôt, timidement, interrompant la conversation en s’excusant et immédiatement, Sabo s’était levé et avait demandé à la brunette ce qu’elle voulait. Il était à sa disposition, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La petite poignée d’amis les regarda s’éloigner et Kuina ouvrit la bouche, prononçant des mots que la bande ne pouvait pas entendre. Et pourtant, tous ses membres tueraient pour savoir ce qu’elle racontait.

Ils l’avaient remarqué depuis le début de l’année. Sabo n’avait d’yeux que pour la belle brune aux airs timides. Il ne voyait que par elle et pourtant, il se tuait misérablement à le cacher. Il regardait toujours, en sortant de classe, s’il ne pouvait pas apercevoir Kuina sortir de la sienne, et il en faisait de même en allant manger ou en sortant du lycée. Il en était réellement épuisant et même si les garçons se moquaient gentiment de lui, les filles marmonnaient entre elles et avaient même essayé de lui donner des conseils, qu’il avait refusé, puisqu’après tout, il ne ressentait rien pour Kuina. Une simple fille qu’il connaissait depuis la primaire, voilà ce qu’elle était.

La petite bande, malgré l’absence de mots, ne loupa rien de l’échange. Ils savaient tous qu’il bavait devant Kuina, mais ils ne l’avaient jamais réellement vu en action. Ils purent donc observer la tension dans les muscles de Sabo, sa manie de passer une main dans ses cheveux or et son rire, alors que ses joues étaient couvertes d’un léger rose. Ils étaient tout bonnement adorable et alors que les garçons moquaient sa timidité et sa gêne, les filles prenaient sa défense, tout en encourageant, aussi bien lui que Kuina à faire le premier pas.

Au fur et à mesure de l’échange, ils observèrent en détail les réactions de la brunette, à la recherche de la moindre faille, mais il était compliqué de savoir si elle agissait différemment aux côtés de Sabo puisqu’ils n’avaient jamais pu la regarder avec ses amis.

Cependant, en s’attardant sur sa façon de jouer avec ses doigts, de rigoler et de bouger autour de Sabo, ils en vinrent à la conclusion suivante :

« Me dis pas que c’est réciproque, souffla un brun, étonné.  
— Putain, je crois que t’as raison, c’est réciproque, commenta un autre garçon, totalement sous le choc, jamais il n’avait vu ça venir.  
— Il faut absolument qu’on donne des conseils à Sabo ! » S’exclama Koala, en tapant des mains, heureuse.

Toute la bande d’amis de Sabo était unanime ; Kuina bavait littéralement devant le blond.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
